Instinto o Imaginación
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Ella lo dejo caer, y El se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad, entregándose al caos, Damon no es el tipo de persona que cree en tonterías dulces ni sentimientos visibles, palpables, pero...cuando Elena Gilbert lo Abrazo, habría jurado que...Habría Jurado que seria para nunca dejarlo ir de nuevo, entonces ¿que sucedió? basado en el cap 5x12reto "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous liaisons!"


**Hola mis amores bellos**, _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:_ _Dangerous Liaisons!"._

**TVD no me pertenece, los libros a L.j Smith, El guion de la serie a Julie Plec, la conjunción de palabras de esta historia, sin embargo, si es mía.**

_Aca les traigo mi granito de arena, espero lo disfruten._

**Intento o Imaginación. **

Caer de nuevo en la oscuridad era, tan destructivo como reconfortante, la autodestrucción era una forma de vida con la que Damon se sentía cómodo, de la que no conocía todas las aristas, y una a la que él, un ser de naturaleza enteramente masoquista se sentía como pez en el agua.

Como no lo era con aquello de ser una persona normal, una persona buena, había sido gratificante, sí, pero exhaustivo, y aunque eso lo hiciera sentir como basura había una pequeña parte de su mente, que le susurraba constantemente.

_¿Había valido la pena?_

_¿Había valido el esfuerzo?_

_¿Había ella valido la pena?_

Y aunque siempre quería golpearse a si mismo luego de cuestionarse eso, porque, _claro que ella lo había valido. _No podía evitar quedarse con un mal sabor de boca, porque, bueno, al final, por mucho mejor persona que ella había querido ser, y por mucho que su bondad y calidez tuviera el mismo efecto en el que el de una puta polilla bailoteando alrededor de la lámpara, al final había sido esa misma bondad, esa misma pureza lo que había terminado con él.

_Sipe, como había dicho, masoquista del todo._

Entonces, ella no lo quería, o lo quería del todo y no podía soportar que ella fuese enteramente la razón de su existencia, de las dos maneras, el terminaba solo y consumido por la oscuridad que había vuelto a hacerle pagar con creces.

_Así que si, estaba jodido de todas maneras._

Pero…más temprano, cuando ella….cuando ella lo había encontrado y lo había abrazado, lo habría jurado, habría jurado que ella lo deseaba y lo quería casi tanto como el la había querido en ese momento, y como la seguía queriendo.

Es decir, no es que él, Damon Salvatore se fiase de todo esto de lo que los abrazos te contaban, lo de las sensaciones y demás tontadas, al menos no antes, pero…era ese…ese…lazo que compartía con Elena, como si, como si tuviesen ambos una línea abierta de doble vía al corazón del otro, el podía sentir su tristeza, su rabia y su alegría como si fuera suya propia, y siempre le había aterrado gigantescamente que ella pudiese sentir lo de él, porque, así como de intenso era su amor y su cariño por ella, así era de devastador su dolor y su rabia, y no le deseaba esos sentimientos a alguien, y menos a ella.

Pero le había sorprendido, siempre, le había sorprendido la manera en la que ella había lidiado con su dolor, y se había convertido en un pilar, como ella había alivianado esa carga que lo perseguía casi desde que tenía uso de memoria, como Elena, con una simple sonrisa, y sin necesidad de una sola palabra reconstruía el suelo a su pies y lo hacía tan sólido que lo mareaba.

Y fue por eso, por eso que le había descolocado tanto cuando ella le comunico su decisión de dejarlo, porque él lo había sentido en ese abrazo, el cariño, el deseo, la necesidad del otro, tan fuerte que lo había hecho cerrar los ojos y decir una plegaria, tan correcto y intenso que había querido detener el momento para siempre, tan puro y real que casi dolía.

¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? con todo eso que el sintió, que ella sintió, que ambos compartieron, que había pasado con ese amor del que ella no tenía el mas mínimo arrepentimiento, con ese deseo que los había juntado frenéticamente en el pasillo de ese hotel, con ese amor que la había atado a él incondicionalmente luego haber vuelto de la muerte, como ese "Te amo" que le había exclamado tan valientemente, desafiándole a decirle que era a causa del lazo, con esos te amos y esa sonrisas robadas.

¿Las había imaginado todas? ¿Lo había exagerado todo?

_No lo sabía, pero habría jurado…_

_Cuando ella le abrazo, el habría jurado que los dos se ansiabas con la misma desesperación._

_Y que cuando él le dijese te amo…_

_Ella habría vuelto a sus brazos con esa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta la última esquina de su desgastada alma._

_Entonces ¿Qué había salido mal? _Pensó mientras se llevaba un trago de bourbon a la boca.

—¿Qué nos sucedió Elena?— susurró al silencio del bar, y al cadáver del Bartender que se desangraba en el suelo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo estaba oscuro y no podía moverse.

Estaba aterrada y las primeras horas que había pasado allí había estado segura que estaba muerta, y luego, por momentos, el mundo se dibujó, y volvía a ser ella, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerta, sino atrapada en su propio cuerpo, entonces todo estuvo oscuro de nuevo.

No tenía su cuerpo, no se tenía a ella misma, solo era…su pensamiento nadando en algún tipo de limbo totalmente negro y aterrorizante, sin cuerpo, si control de nada, solo esencia.

Y entonces, entonces había recuperado su cuerpo una vez más, y pudo haber pedido ayuda, pudo haber gritado o corrido a algún sitio lejano, pero, solo había querido una cosa, un sentimiento que la movió, una necesidad de sentirse segura, de sentirse en casa de sentirse querida.

_Necesitaba ver a Damon._

y cuando le vio, no pensó en decirle que sucedía, no pensó en hablar primero y actuar después, no sabía, no pudo controlar ni pensar más allá, porque cuando le vio, cuando se encontró en sus ojos del color de las nubes turbias y los glaciares de hielo, cuando su alma reconoció a la de él.

No quiso nada más que estar en sus brazos, y sentir la calidez, la seguridad, el peligro y el cariño, la ansiedad, el dolor y el amor, y todo, todo.

Y fue feliz, verdaderamente feliz, por los segundos que había durado.

Antes de que la oscuridad lo engullera todo de nuevo, y allí estaba otra vez, con ganas de llorar pero sin ojos para derramar lágrimas, asustada pero sin piernas para correr, enamorada hasta el último nervio pero sin corazón propio para amar.

_Piensa en su abrazo, piensa en sus ojos, piensa en su olor. _Se susurró con labios invisibles.

_Piensa en su sonrisa, Piensa en sus Caricias, Recuerda sus "te amo" _se consoló a sí misma.

Piensa en él, Piensa en el con todo tu ser, tu alma, tu cuerpo, piensa en él, vuelve y recupéralo.

Recupera los abrazos de Damon Salvatore, Recupera tu Hogar.

_Y lo haría._

_Lo haría sin importar lo que le costase._

**Fin.**

No podía, simplemente no podía ser súper romántica y valentinsosa cuando estos dos, mi OTP mas amado de la vida están lejos de estar juntos, pero hice esto, porque aunque son disparejos, son diferentes, y no se soportan, Se aman y punto.

"juntos se matan, pero separados se mueren"

¿Les ha gustado mi humilde trabajo? ¿Me quieren recomendar a malosfitcs? Por favor, dejadme saber que sientes, no puedo ser yo la única cabreada, frustrada y llorosa de ver a Damon perdido y a Elena atrapada cuando por fin parecía que iban a estar juntos.

Son libres de compartir su dolor conmigo, o su gozo.

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_

"_me voy a adelantar y voy a decir Karma. _

_El Karma es lo que me está pasando"_

**Damon Salvatore.**


End file.
